Pinned front sights on firearms such as revolvers are typically forced into mating engagement with a receptacle on the upper surface of the barrel and are then pinned in place. To ensure a proper fit between the sight and receptacle, sights must be ground or milled to relatively high tolerances. Moreover, variations in the dimensions of barrel receptacles between firearm models typically necessitate high tolerance machining of individual sights prior to installation.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a front sight that may be machined to lower tolerances and may be mounted on multiple firearm models with barrel sight receptacles of varying dimensions. The present invention fulfills these needs and more.